


恋爱人设

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	恋爱人设

【吃惊】听说大野君是桝主播休息室的常驻嘉宾？这还是一个圈内人尽皆知的秘密？

 

#1 莉莉子

 

如题。

 

我是三年前金田一N剧组里的staff，之前桝主播来客串生物老师的时候，我刚好被指派去做桝主播的AD。

 

说实话桝主播我是不怕的！

 

毕竟那个人慢慢悠悠的，一点都没有明星架子，不管对谁都特别有礼貌，握手之前要擦掉手汗，鞠躬都要90°，我一直怀疑主播的猫背是鞠躬鞠出来的……

 

所以我去催场的时候没有做任何心理建设，坦坦荡荡地去敲了主播休息室的门。但是奇怪的是，敲了两三遍都没有回应，我心想要糟了，这个时间点可不够我满摄影棚的找主播啊！

 

（当然后来我被做PD的丈夫教训了。说AD可不是这么做的！超级生气。）

 

我试着打开门，想要确认一下主播到底在不在休息室里。

 

结果门一打开——

 

是岚的大野智。

 

他好像被我吓了一跳，黏糊糊地抱怨：“都说了等一下嘛……”

 

在考虑为什么大野君会出现在这里之前，我真的很想吐槽一下这两个人的音量！你们两个都这么小小声的，就是在这个密闭的休息室里合力怒吼，我都不一定能听见好嘛？

 

更何况我还没见过这两个人咆哮的场景。

 

桝主播从后面冒出头来，把大野拽到身后去，小鸡啄米似的点了点头：“哎、到我了？”

 

我已经吓呆了，用尽最后的力气闪开一条路，和桝主播以同样的频率小鸡啄米。

 

“那你记得等我一起回家噢。”

 

隐隐约约地好像听到了大野君说了这么一句话。

 

#2 小透明 

 

这个帖子？！

 

激动到窒息！！

 

楼主是同事么？如果不是同事的话……吃惊！这个秘密已经流传的这么广泛了吗？？？

 

ZIP的大家一直小心翼翼地圈地自萌来着？

 

#3 胖压

 

不要插楼啊先让楼主说完！

 

楼上是ZIP的staff么？

 

应该晚点再跳出来的啊啊啊

 

#4 莉莉子

 

打字比较慢……

 

接上。

 

一个是国民偶像团体的队长，一个是兢兢业业严谨克己的当家主播，说实话我没想到这两个人关系这么好，居然能像小学生部活结束后一起搭伴回家。

 

如果此处桝主播换成岚的任何一个人，我都不会感觉奇怪。

 

我觉得此事必有蹊跷。但是吧我又不好乱嚼舌头，再说了，艺能圈里这人和那人关系好不好，和我有啥关系呢。

 

然后这件事情就被我忘掉了。

 

直到昨天。

 

我有个在ZIP工作的朋友，刚好负责桝主播的单元，是相叶雅纪的饭。

 

那天我们两个一起喝酒，她喝得醉醺醺的，一把鼻涕一把泪地跟我诉苦，说自己差点就能调到志村动物园去的，是自己没有把握住这个机会。

 

当然这都是我已经听了好几个月的题外话了。

 

“不过能天天看见大野智也不错……”

 

她是这么说的。

 

我嗯嗯嗯地点了头，忽然发现了哪里不对。

 

啥时候大野智成了ZIP的常规班底？

 

我突然想起了三年前的那件事……

 

所以说，为什么大野智会经常出现在桝主播的休息室？

 

#5 赤贝

 

不为什么呀当然是都市传说呀大家看到的都是大野智的幻影吧！利达怎么可能天天耗在桝主播休息室里呢又不是乐屋小精灵（滑稽）

 

#6 小透明

 

我早就忍不住了！

 

又不是YY，当事人都默认了，实锤处处都是，为啥要圈地自萌，这事儿不是人尽皆知更好一点么！扩列！疯狂扩列！

 

#7 莉莉子

 

所以他俩关系这么好？？

 

#8 匿名

 

楼主好纯洁呀哈哈哈哈哈

 

#9 小透明

 

这样吧。作为一个撞破过血红事件的电灯泡，我觉得姨妈大！我是时候跳出来了接实锤了！

 

其实，这事儿是从怪物君开始的。

 

当时做了一个分三四天播放的迷你corner，大概的内容就是主播请大野君吃各种各样的咖喱。但实际上这些都是同一天一口气录完的！也就是说，大野君要一个小时之内，吃掉四大盘咖喱饭。

 

当时我是摄影助手，就蹲在他们面前。

 

那段时间两个人走的是不熟的人设，大野君抖S，主播抖M。

 

事后想一想，这两个人真的是好情趣啊……

 

话再说回来。大野君好像胃口不大，第一盘咖喱饭下去就不太行了。在准备道具的休息时间，他就坐在摄影棚的角落，什么话都不说。你们说他平时就不爱说话？那还是不一样的。平时就算不说话，他也会给人非常温和的感觉，好像随时跟他搭话，都能够得到回应似的。（实际上试着去搭话的朋友都说好！）但是那天散发的气场，怎么说，四个字，生人勿近。

 

主播当然不算生人。

 

主播站在大野君身边，大野君一开始还绷着脸，后来身体就往一边歪了。主播眼疾手快机灵得很，腰往前一顶，把人稳稳地接住了。根据大野君的使用体验来看，主播那被三件套西装掩盖了的腹肌结实程度不容小觑。

 

大野君玩得开心了，但是主播害羞啊。一会儿看看大野君，一会儿看看身边的staff。大野君本来就是来找事的，staff们当然是选择充耳不闻视而不见再偷偷视奸的。可主播手忙脚乱，用手里的资料挡住大野君的脸。拜托你挡住脸有什么用？还有人认不出大野君吗？简直是不打自招。

 

#10 赤贝

 

嗯……

 

敦厚老教授和坏心小妖精。

 

#11 匿名

 

楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

#12 胖压

 

来啊！料越多越好！曾经被闪瞎狗眼的同胞们是时候站出来了！

 

#13 小透明

 

事情到这里还没完。

 

一盘咖喱饭就要壮烈牺牲的大野君，是怎么完成接下来三盘的呢？

 

当然是主播帮忙啊。

 

第二盘刚吃了两口，大野君就不行了，挖了满满一口饭朝主播伸过去了。大概是要维护不熟设定，主播推拒了几下，最后还是没能敌过大野君的撒娇攻势，张嘴吃下去了。有第一口就有第二口，有第二口就有第三四五六口……旁边的AD怀里抱着“请让大野君吃！”的提示板，蔫蔫地垂着头，俨然是放弃控制节目走向了。

 

所以剪辑之后，就变成了大野君吃了第一口和吃了最后一口两个镜头。

 

知道放后期一条生路，这对瞎狗眼情侣还算有点良心。

 

#14 匿名

 

称呼已经变成瞎狗眼情侣了吗？

 

文春爸爸怎么这次行动比网友都慢？

 

#15 匿名

 

没有实锤吧。

 

两个人私下里其实没有被目击过，要么是隐私保护的太好了，要么两个人只是逢场作戏搞点小暧昧……虽然我们脑补的粉红泡泡都快大过天了。

 

#16 莉莉子

 

突然现实……

 

说到底很多团啊组合啊，都只是过于亲密的工作伙伴罢了。

 

……

 

“嗯？我们真的有把隐私保护得这么好吗？”

 

“车里这么晃，就别看手机了，伤眼睛。”

 

大野扁了扁嘴，听话地收起了手机。反正刚才的帖子已经看完了……真搞不懂，那么欢乐的开场，最后怎么会落到这样惆怅的点上呢。

 

“收到！老教授。”

 

正在专心开车的桝太一明显愣了一下神，好笑地瞥了他一眼：“突然说什么胡话。”

 

“他们说你很像老教授。”大野摸着下巴将他仔细打量了一番，“还真的很有老教授的感觉。”

 

鼻梁上架着款式保守的太阳镜，手腕和脖子干干净净的什么装饰品都没有戴。太一的眼睛总给人天真纯粹的感觉，一看到他晕晕乎乎的模样，大野就忍不住坏心眼地想要逗他。现在他的眼睛被遮住了，单看他精致的侧脸，竟莫名生出一种冷淡凌厉的错觉。

 

“那种，讲课很慢条斯理的，平时很敦厚的，但是该出手的时候，还是会毫不留情地给学生挂科的老教授。”

 

“到底为什么对老教授这么执着啊……”太一哭笑不得地拉起了手刹。

 

大野歪着头，越过前方长长的车列，瞄了一眼信号灯。

 

他伸手摘下了太一的墨镜。乍一下被太阳晃到，太一忍不住眯起了眼睛。

 

又变成了那副懵懂的少年面孔。大野打心底里喜欢他这副好欺负的表情，歪心思坏点子一个接一个地冒出来。

 

“キス、ちょうだい。”

 

“嗯？”主播一下子慌了手脚，接连吃起了螺丝，“回家再……、马上就要到家了。”

 

那个叫赤贝的人也是真的聪明，怎么会一下子给他套上小妖精的人设呢。爱吃赤贝的人头脑都转得这么快吗？

 

“这边太挤了……”太一的手落到安全带上，要解不解十分纠结的样子，眼神躲躲闪闪，就是不肯直视大野。

 

大野嘟了嘟嘴巴。

 

他可算是知道了，为什么别人都看不出来他们在交往。桝主播，恋人之间好歹要坦率一点嘛……

 

一句“大胆一些嘛”已经钻到了嗓子眼，深思熟虑之后，这个想法立刻像肥皂泡似的碎裂消失了。那个人总是把他放在第一位，会把他的每一句话认认真真地斟酌，说不定会勉强自己做出违背内心的事情。

 

这可不是他的本意啊……

 

大野眼珠骨碌一转，嘴角挽起淡淡的笑容。

 

好啦好啦，他会做一个尽职尽责的小妖精啦。

 

“那算了。”大野解开安全带，膝盖抵着座椅俯身过去，环住了太一的脖子，在他耳边轻声呢喃，“那换我来亲你好了。不要生气嘛教授，就轻轻亲一下，不会有人看见的……”


End file.
